Border gateway protocol (BGP) may be utilized to exchange information associated with routing and reachability between network devices in a network, such as a set of edge devices. BGP may be utilized by the set of edge devices in a full mesh configuration. However, increasing the quantity of edge devices in a particular network may significantly increase network connections utilized for a full mesh configuration. Thus, a route reflector may be utilized to replace a full mesh configuration while still permitting BGP.